1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to wagon and cart apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved recreation cart apparatus wherein the same is arranged for accommodation of individuals in a seated orientation relative to a cart structure for the entertainment and amusement of such individuals in use of the cart structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carts of various types are utilized throughout the prior art to accommodate specialized applications and for particular purposes and needs. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,346 to Carlile wherein a cart structure is of a collapsible construction permitting its inter-related storage relative to itself to permit folding for ease of transport and storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,909 to Kirkendall sets forth a cart arrangement utilizing a mesh bed structure for permitting transport of heavy loads, as well as of a light-weight construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,993 to Mazzarelli, et al. wherein a beach tote cart includes a basket arrangement to transport components therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,615 to Willette sets forth a picnic and beach cart arrangement providing for inter-folded members mounted thereon for containing articles within the apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved recreation cart apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.